1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of estimating material properties of porous media. More specifically, the invention relates to methods for estimating such properties using computer tomographic (CT) images of porous media such as subsurface rock formation.
2. Background Art
Estimating material properties such as effective elastic moduli, electrical resistivity and fluid transport properties of porous media, for example, mobility of hydrocarbon in subsurface rock formations, has substantial economic significance. Methods known in the art for identifying the existence of subsurface hydrocarbon reservoirs, including seismic surveying and well log analysis, need to be supplemented with reliable methods for estimating how fluids disposed in the pore spaces of the reservoir rock formations will flow over time in order to characterize the economic value of such reservoir rock formations.
One method known in the art for estimating fluid transport properties is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,080 issued to Nur. The method described in the Nur patent includes preparing a “thin section” from a specimen of rock formation. The preparation typically includes filling the pore spaces with a dyed epoxy resin. A color micrograph of the section is digitized and converted to an n-ary index image, for example a binary index image. Statistical functions are derived from the two-dimensional image and such functions are used to generate three-dimensional representations of the rock formation. Boundaries can be unconditional or conditioned to the two-dimensional n-ary index image. Desired physical property values are estimated by performing numerical simulations on the three-dimensional representations. For example, permeability is estimated by using a Lattice-Boltzmann flow simulation. Typically, multiple, equiprobable three-dimensional representations are generated for each n-ary index image, and the multiple estimated physical property values are averaged to provide a result.
In performing the method described in the Nur patent, it is necessary to obtain samples of the rock formation and to prepare, as explained above, a section to digitize as a color image. Economic considerations make it desirable to obtain input to fluid transport analysis more quickly than can be obtained using prepared sections. Recently, devices for generating CT images of samples such as drill cuttings have become available. Such CT image generating devices (CT scanners) typically produce three-dimensional gray scale images of the samples analyzed in the scanner. Such gray scale images can be used essentially contemporaneously as drill cuttings are generated during the drilling of a wellbore through subsurface rock formations.
Using images of samples of rock formations it is possible to obtain estimates of petrophysical parameters of the imaged rock sample, for example, porosity, permeability, shear and bulk moduli, and formation resistivity factor.
The transport properties of certain rock types, e.g., diatomites, shales, tight gas sandstone, tight carbonates, and chalks, are substantially affected by thin fractures (or cracks) that connect otherwise disconnected pore space. The spacing between these fractures may be large and, as a result, these fractures may not be captured in selected rock fragments subject to imaging using conventional imaging techniques, including CT scan images. Petrophysical properties of such formations may be incorrectly determined or estimated if the estimates are based on such images.
There exists a need to use images such as the foregoing CT scan images to estimate petrophysical properties of fractured rock formations.